


Pluviophile

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur meets Merlin, he's drunk in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluviophile

The first time Arthur met Merlin, he was drunk in the rain. Some black haired fool was singing too loudly, headphones swinging as he danced. It was too dark to see perfectly, but Arthur saw sharp cheekbones and pale skin and a mouthful of teeth exposed by a crooked smile. He’d shook his head and laughed with his friends and waved at the stranger staring at him from the sidewalk. He’d kept walking, but those lips had haunted him for more than one night.

The next time Arthur met Merlin, he introduced himself to the man staring at a grey sky. Merlin had only laughed and nodded and introduced himself. They joked about the wet weather and the dreary days and Merlin gave him a look too gentle for a foreign face. Neither of them made a point about their names, but Merlin did call him Prince Prat when Arthur handed back the phone he’d stolen from his back pocket.  
He got the call during a thunderstorm. It had taken two weeks for Merlin to find his number. He was more relieved than he wanted to admit. He took one look outside and chuckled while he put on his boots. Of course he was fine with meeting at the park. He had plenty of cold medicine if he got sick. Merlin was crazy, but he’d be there in ten minutes.

The first time he kissed Merlin, there was thunder rolling in the distance. Merlin’s lips were wet and soft and his hands were slick on his neck. And Arthur remembered love, so big and so wide and so much that it spanned centuries. He didn’t remember where from, and God was he moving too fast, but he knew he’d never kiss anyone again. Merlin had laughed with a shaky grin and kissed him a thousand times more.

When he married Merlin, the smell of rain permeated the air and the ground was still wet beneath their shiny shoes. Three friends and his sister showed up, but it could have just been them. Just them beneath a pearl-grey sky and the scent of heaven waiting with them. Arthur’s hands trembled when he put on the ring. Merlin kissed him hard and wet and they didn’t part until the sky broke and their friends were cheering.

When they said goodbye, their fingers laced and Arthur’s heart beating slow, there was rain on the windowpanes. Merlin ran his fingertips on Arthur’s cheek and promised to see him soon, just a little later. And Arthur went with the rain, remembering it’s never forever. It’s always just until tomorrow.

The first time Arthur meets Merlin, it’s raining.


End file.
